


Facility 5 Postmortem

by RabbitTankSparkling, Turandot (LostOzian)



Category: Persona 5, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Institutional Horror, Body Horror, Gen, Non-Narrative Format, Psychological Horror, Transcripts and Documents, no gore though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitTankSparkling/pseuds/RabbitTankSparkling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOzian/pseuds/Turandot
Summary: "All that's left are the records. They don't paint the clearest picture, but when you put them in the right order, a story starts to emerge. It's pretty clear that everything started to fall apart in April..."
Relationships: Maruki Takuto & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Phantom Thieves of Hearts & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Facility 5 Postmortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Audible:** Please enable the work skin for the full effect. Unless your AO3 skin is COMPLETELY black, you should see blackout highlighted text here and there. You can highlight it to see what it is, or just hover over and it'll display the text if you have issues with highlighting. A fair bit of work went into this, so I hope y'all enjoy it all!
> 
> **Rabbit:** Welcome to an experiment with formatting! This idea was born of a dumb tumblr post that spiralled into a whole AU. A lot of it is about the developing intrigue, so we hope you have fun with this neat little project!

  
To our new security coordinator:

Please find included with this envelope your Level 1 Security Clearance Badge. This has been issued to you on completion of your onboarding orientation and basic training.

However, it is of critical importance that staff members of any security clearance not become complacent in their training. This facility contains a number of research subjects that display dangerous abilities, the full scope of which is still unknown. The best way to protect your physical and psychological safety is to review the information available to your security clearance regularly.

With Level 1 Security Clearance, your primary job responsibilities concern the facility’s integrity as a secure location. This involves supervising the facility’s CCTV and sensor monitoring systems. You may also be called upon to supervise the research subjects directly. During normal operations, research subjects are not volatile, but should conditions change, you will be expected to follow containment protocols. Failure to follow protocols can result in injury, disability, or death. Subsequent incident reports will also be reviewed by a disciplinary committee to determine negligence or incompetence, the findings of which may result in disciplinary action or termination.

This facility exists to contain and study anomalous entities that present a danger to other humans and themselves. No efforts to study these entities will be successful unless there is a dedicated security staff supporting that research. Your dedication is critically important to the protection of all.

On behalf of the entire staff, we look forward to working with you.

Dr. Takuto Maruki

Chief of Staff

* * *

Subject Profiles and Containment Procedure Overview

 **Subject:** Crow

 **Date of Containment:** 02/24/2006

 **Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Subject Crow is to be contained within a blackout unit in the event of necessary special containment. In the event that the subject must be physically restrained, Level 3 security personnel are required. Group tactics and autonomous guard units are effective.

Be advised that while the subject’s anomaly is quick-acting and disturbing, special containment is usually unnecessary. Containing the subject more than is necessary confers a severely negative impact to subject’s development and mental state, making future containment and cooperation with facility protocol more difficult. See Incident Report C3 [Level 2/Crow clearance required] as a notable example of the above.

**Subject:** Noir

 **Date of Containment:** 05/08/2010

 **Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Subject Noir can be adequately contained in a standard containment cell. Auditory communication between subject and containment personnel is to be disabled, either through use of standard-issue noise cancelling ear protection or by removing subject Noir’s ability to speak. Subject Noir’s non-auditory anomaly is of little to no concern from a containment standpoint.

**Subject:** Oracle

 **Date of Containment:** 06/22/2012

 **Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Subject Oracle’s containment procedures are in effect 24/7, voluntarily. Access to Sublevel G is restricted to psychiatric personnel possessing Level 5/Oracle security clearance. If subject Oracle exits its containment unit, proximity to subject Joker must be maintained at all times. This is considered secure, per Chief of Staff order.

**Subject:** Fox

 **Date of Containment:** 11/15/2012

 **Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Subject Fox is to be contained in a standard containment cell. Subject must not be given access to pigmented fluids or implements sufficiently sharp to create etched images. Class D security personnel are sufficient to physically restrain subject Fox if necessary.

Any images created by subject Fox are assigned a numerical designation as subject Fox-[#]. Instances of subject Fox-[#] are to be contained in airtight, fireproof, opaque vessels. If the instance is not movable, such as a mural, power washing equipment is required to fully erase the image.

**Subject:** Skull

 **Date of Containment:** 03/15/2013

 **Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Personnel should not make physical contact with subject Skull when attempting containment. If physical contact is necessary, plastic protective gear with a thickness of 80mm or greater must be worn. Subject Skull should be isolated from conductive metal implements. Its containment unit is suitable for these purposes. Other valid locations are marked on the standard facility map with an anti-voltage symbol.

**Subject:** Panther

 **Date of Containment:** 03/15/2013

 **Class:** Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: In the event of necessary containment, subject Panther is to be held in a standard containment cell. The subject’s unit is to be attended by two V-class autonomous guard units. If the subject is in a volatile emotional state, reports hunger, or has otherwise not fed within four hours, any interaction with the subject is to be performed via drone. No personnel may approach within ten (10) meters of the containment unit while subject is in this state.

**Subject:** Queen

 **Date of Containment:** 12/07/2013

 **Class:** Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: Subject Queen is to be contained in a standard blackout unit. Access doors must not be opened for any reason, including provision of food and water, unless the subject is in contact with the far wall in a cooperative manner. If the subject refuses to comply with instructions, Class J sedative gas is to be administered through air ventilation. Security personnel should avoid physically engaging with subject Queen unless absolutely necessary.

**Subject:** Joker

 **Date of Containment:** 02/24/2015

 **Class:** ~~Safe~~ THAUMIEL

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Subject Joker can be contained in any space where it is supervised by strangers. To guarantee no bond can form between subject Joker and its security agents, V-class autonomous guard units are recommended. Otherwise, standard detainment protocols are sufficient.

* * *

**The following audio transcript is from the morning of 02/15/2016 at 07:00.**

**< Chief of Staff>** Good morning, everyone!

 **< Skull>** Whaaaaat the hell.

 **< CoS>** Looks like there are scones, that’s nice!

 **< Queen>** Uh, sir… what are you doing here?

 **< CoS>** New policy I want to try. It’s not enough to see you all at therapy sessions or during evaluations. I want us all to get closer, so I think we should have breakfast together.

 **< Fox>** What a pointless endeavor.

 **< CoS>** Come on, we should enjoy these treats! The day is always a little brighter after some food.

 **< Crow>** _Brighter_ , he says…

 **< CoS>** Ah, yes! And the coffee, this is some of the special roast I have in my office. I heard from the staff that some of you are coffee drinkers.

 **< Joker>** Doc?

 **< CoS>** Yes?

 **< Joker>** This stuff is bad.

 **< CoS>** ...Oh. Thanks for letting me know.

 **< Panther>** Um, thanks for joining us, I guess?

 **< CoS>** It’s not a problem! I just want all of you to get more comfortable with me. We’re going to be working together, and I want to help you guys trust that I want what’s best for you.

[There is a brief silence.]

 **< Joker>** Well. Let’s have breakfast with the scientist.

[There’s a silence as the subjects obtain food.]

 **< CoS>** Hey, what are your goals for the day? Looks like today is a development day.

 **< Noir>** We don’t typically set our own goals for development sessions. They’re determined by the trainers.

 **< CoS>** I’m aware, but it’s always better to have some personal goals you’d like to accomplish! For me, I need to complete my analysis of the personnel reviews from last year. I really want to get that finished today.

 **< Joker>** Is that so?

 **< CoS>** Yep! It’s rather boring, but I know I’ll feel very accomplished when it gets done.

 **< Joker>** We really only have one goal here: being the absolute best research subjects possible.

 **< CoS>** Wait, really?

 **< Joker>** Absolutely.

[Audio enhancement indicates that some subjects laughed.]

 **< CoS>** Well! That’s fantastic! And very encouraging for your growth. Does anyone have any specific goals for the day?

 **< Skull>** Sure, I’ll go first! I want a seizure-free day!

 **< CoS>** A wonderful goal, yes! I think you have a lot of strategies to implement in order to mitigate your seizures.

 **< Skull>** Rad.

 **< Queen>** I’ll… stay completely still for my temperature scan!

 **< CoS>** That’s a very nice goal. Has that been difficult in the past?

 **< Queen>** I can usually keep my limbs in the right arrangement, but the skin is harder to keep still. But if it would _please_ you, sir, I’ll make an extra effort.

 **< CoS>** Thank you very much.

 **< Noir>** Then, I shall keep up the good work! I’ve received glowing commendations from my past therapists, so I’ll just need to continue performing at that level.

 **< CoS> **What level would that be?

 **< Noir>** I wait before I speak, and I never express my feelings! That way my anomaly cannot accidentally trigger.

 **< CoS>** ...Oh, um… I mean, it’s critically important to not invoke any of your anomalies at times when you shouldn’t, but I don’t think you should be bottling up your feelings.

 **< Noir>** I just want to perform to the best of my ability, Doctor.

 **< Panther>** Oh! I know what I want to do! I want to get my time real down! Change my faces _extra_ fast. Then maybe I’ll get a gold star from my Class B security observer!

 **< CoS> **Wait, they give gold stars?

 **< Panther>** No, but I always wanted a gold star. For my _good behavior_.

 **< CoS>** I could… bring that up at the staff meeting…?

[Facility PA system engages.]

 **< Oracle>** _My goal for the day is to go outside with everyone, now that Akira’s done for me what four years of therapy never did!_

 **< CoS>** Hey--wait, I mean, I would love to see you outside, but--Ryuji, stop giving a thumbs-up to the security cameras!

 **< Panther>** Nice one!

 **< Joker>** Yusuke?

 **< Fox>** I would like to attempt to extinguish any sense of self-expression that I’ve ever felt in service of the whims of the evil scientist in charge of this place.

 **< CoS>** Evil--There’s no evil scientist in charge!

 **< Fox>** Is there not? I don’t know how I mistakenly developed this impression.

 **< CoS>** Okay, I see what you’re doing here--

 **< Joker>** I’ll work on my interpersonal skills.

 **< CoS>** Hey, Akira, don’t--

 **< Joker>** I’ll keep being friends with Goro and ignore staff requests to use my anomaly on him.

 **< CoS>** No, Akira--

 **< Crow>** We’re not friends.

 **< Joker>** Changed my mind. My goal is to become friends.

 **< Crow>** You piece of shit.

 **< CoS>** Okay! That’s enough talk about goals! I wanted to bring up a sincere method for emotional management and goal-setting, and you all decided to tease me and attempt to hurt my feelings.

 **< Panther>** We _definitely_ hurt your feelings.

[There is a brief silence.]

 **< CoS> **...Okay. Sure. I can’t pretend I’m not disappointed, but we’re not done with this. You should expect this to be a regular thing. A few times a week, at least. And we’ll continue practicing with goal-setting and feasible wants.

 **< Crow>** I want you to choke on that scone.

 **< CoS>** Yep, that makes sense.

* * *

**Contraband Report - 3/25/2016**

Report Guidelines: Security officers are to report any belongings that are not standard issue comfort or hygiene items or items on loan from the facility enrichment libraries. Chief of Staff will assess contraband status and provide instructions for how to proceed.

**Subject Crow**

  * Toothbrush with a handle sharpened like a blade. Records indicate this is his hobby. Destroy.
  * 4 sealed granola bars. Hoarding is not permitted. Confiscate.
  * 1 tube of antibiotic cream. I really shouldn’t be disappointed, but I am. Confiscate.
  * 1 copy of _Kokoro_ by Soseki Natsume. This is from the enrichment library, but Goro-kun never checked it out. Confiscate. If he wants it back, he should ask for it.



**Subject Fox**

  * 2 handcrafted paintbrushes made from graphite pencils and clothing fibers. Definitely contraband. Please destroy.
  * 13 artist’s sketchbooks - 12 full, 1 in progress. Confirm no pigments used, but otherwise, return to subject.
  * Graphite pencils. Return to subject.



**Subject Joker**

  * 6 small spools of silk yarn, all < 10g. Not contraband. 
  * 1 small bottle of aloe residue. He shouldn’t be harvesting from the recreation room plants. Discard.
  * Calculator with “AKIRA” and a small bear face clumsily engraved on it. Makoto-san made that for him. Not contraband.
  * Dyed hankerchief. Haru-san made that on an arts and crafts day! Not contraband.
  * Shredded copy of the March edition of Vague. That’s where that went! I’ll resolve the break room complaint from last week. Discard.
  * Construction paper card: “Happy Anniversary: 1 Year Down, ? To Go!” Who made that? The “? to go” mentality concerns me. I’ll see if Akira-kun will tell me.



**Subject Noir**

  * 5 small planters with herbs. She’s kept them alive! I didn’t know our facility lights could grow plants like that. Return to subject.
  * Yarn balls stitched to not unravel. Surely toys for when Mona-chan comes back. Not contraband.
  * Ballet pointe shoes. These should be in the gymnasium area. Confiscate.
  * A copy of _Japan Economics Newspaper_ dated 3/21/2016. How did she get this? We’ll need to review security camera placement. Discard.
  * Wind-up music box. Sugimura-san brought this in. Sentimental item. Return to subject.



**Subject Oracle**

  * Subject Oracle’s containment unit is unbreachable. Please advise. No advice - thank you.



**Subject Panther**

  * Crimson lipstick. Not contraband. Return to subject.
  * Fabric scrap from a hoodie featuring a clover pattern. Sentimental item. Return to subject.
  * 7 fun-size candy bars. She shouldn’t be hoarding food either. Confiscate.
  * Letter written in English. It’s addressed to herself, a journaling exercise. Topics covered in recent individual therapy session. Return to subject.
  * Collage of images torn from the March edition of Vague, mostly of models and clothes. ...At least Akira-kun put it to good use. Return to subject.



**Subject Queen**

  * Drafted letter addressed to Niijima Sae. Not contraband.
  * Buchimaru-kun pencil case. Sentimental item. Not contraband.
  * Containment box for Subject Fox-21. Check that it’s still airtight, then return to subject.



  
**Subject Skull**

  * A pair of sprinting cleats. Sentimental item - by now they’re too small for him. Return to subject.
  * Wrappers for 8 granola bars. Why is there so much hoarding!? At least they’re eaten. Discard.
  * 1 bottle of hair bleach. Not really contraband, but it shouldn’t be in his room. Confiscate and bring to the medical wing. He can request a re-bleach whenever.
  * 1 issue of ‘Playtoy’ magazine. Return to subject. Not contraband, but I’ll have a discussion about healthy sexuality with him soon.



* * *

**The following audio transcript from the morning of 04/10/2016 was enhanced for detail.**

**< Joker> **Kind of boring, eggs and rice again…

 **< Fox> **The yearning for grilled fish grows, and yet there’s sure to be no justice in requesting such a thing.

 **< Oracle> **Actually, Inari, request it! We need a distraction.

 **< Fox>** Why me?

 **< Oracle>** Because no one will find it suspicious if you have a meltdown over breakfast.

 **< Joker>** Don’t worry.

[Subjects communicate nonverbally. Refer to the transcript of 04/10/2016, beginning with subject Panther exclaiming that subject Skull spilled juice on its clothes, time stamp 07:21.]

 **< Joker>** What’s up?

 **< Oracle>** A new girl arrived last night.

 **< Joker>** Seriously? From where?

 **< Oracle>** She walked up to the front gates. Security intercepted her and brought her in for processing.

 **< Fox>** It would explain why our wretched Chief of Staff has skipped breakfast…

 **< Joker>** What’s her deal?

 **< Oracle>** Doc uploaded a statement from a mook who came in direct contact with her anomaly. Looks pretty nasty.

 **< Joker>** How nasty?

 **< Oracle>** He’s a gibbering mess right now. Barely coherent. It sounded like he was the one who looked directly at her for the longest. Here, I found the file. Listen to this.

[Excerpt from interview with Medical Officer █████████████, dated 4/10/2016]

 **_< Med.>_ ** _I saw. I s-s-saw. The light. It’s in my head. Every time I close my eyes. I saw it I saw it I SAW IT YOU NEED TO SEE LET ME SHOW YOU LET ME SEE HER--_

[Excerpt ends.]

**< Joker> ** Oh, _wow._ Yeah that’s… wow.

 **< Oracle>** Yeah. I have no idea what Doc’s plan is.

 **< Fox>** I suppose the doctor is working on her psychological evaluation so that he can devise the best manner of keeping her contained.

 **< Oracle>** Not yet. He still has his hands full with the damaged guards, and the new girl hasn’t woken up. She’s in medbay with three broken ribs and a fractured arm. She looks like she’s been hit by a car.

 **< Joker> **Was she?

 **< Oracle>** We won’t know until she wakes up.

 **< Fox> **But this also means we will have no opportunity to present to her the perils of our existence. She will have this facility explained to her on the facility’s terms.

 **< Joker>** I’m not worried. We’ll show her that she’s one of us. Even Makoto came around. Speaking of…

[Refer to the transcript of 04/10/2016, time stamp 07:24, with subject Joker stating, “Will you two keep it down? Makoto wants to read.”]

* * *

**Subject Profiles and Containment Procedures Overview - Addendum**

**Subject:** Violet

 **Date of Containment:** 04/12/2016

 **Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Subject Violet’s body must be at least 95% covered at all times in order to be observed safely. Subject must be provided with specialized garments for this purpose (thus far, subject Violet has cooperated enthusiastically with its containment protocols). In the event of nominal containment violation, subject must be contained within a blackout unit. CCTV observation is impossible while the subject's body is visible. Reference Incentivization Plan V1 [Level 3/Violet security clearance required]; subject must cooperate in order to be released from special containment. Cultivation of compliant behavior is necessary to facilitate containment of subject Violet.

* * *

ACCESS RECORDS

Level 1 / Security  
ACCESS GRANTED  
  
Level 2 / Security  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 3 / Security  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 4 / Security  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 5 / Security  
ACCESS DENIED

Level 1 / Psychological  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 2 / Psychological  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 3 / Psychological  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 4 / Psychological  
ACCESS DENIED  
  
Level 5 / Psychological  
ACCESS DENIED

Hidden A/N: Follow the link for a spook! (not a jumpscare, promise) https://bit.ly/3eeMHaT


End file.
